conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bexhasi-Ardenjostan War
! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Bexhasi-Ardenjostan War |- ! colspan="2" | Part of the Bexhasi Expansion Wars |- | Date || September 5, 2005 - April 27, 2006 |- | Place || Southern Ardenjost, Japile de jure, Bexhas |- | Result || Ardenjostan victory, overthrow of Bexhasi military regimé |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Combatants |- | Ardenjost || Bexhas |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Strength |- | 49,000 men, 3,900 aircraft || 80,000 men, 1,200 aircraft |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Casualties |- | 2,000 military, 100 civilian || 14,000 military, 10,000 civilian |} Background For a long time, Ardenjost had neutral relations with Bexhas, but they suffered from the Bexhasi coup d'état of 1972. When Bexhas invaded Japile and Verdere, the Ardenjostan public was largely ignorant, and it didn't want to mess up with foreign conflicts. In 2002, the government of Ardenjost got enough support to break off diplomatic relations with Bexhas, but not enough to enter the war. The war was felt in southern parts of the country. The first shock was caused by worsening economic conditions in Bexhas and annexed Japile, which destroyed foreign trade with those countries (Ardenjost never recognized the annexation) The second shock was the end of relations, after which there was no tourism. The third shock was felt in eastern suburbs of Sjondif and in municipality of Oidomort. The trajectories of Bexhasi and Japilean missiles were poor, and thousands of them landed in Ardenjostan territory. This, combined with massive flood of refugees, deserted Sjondif of wealthy people. After substantial loss of tax income, the mayor of Sjondif made several pleas for war. Finally, in 2005, it was revealed, that Bexhasi forces dug a tunnel below Ardenjostan soil in Oidomort. The public outrage gave the government enough support to declare war. The war A day before the declaration of war, Ardenjostan authorities issued a mandatory evacuation of downtown Andohokes, which is two kilometers from Bexhasi territory. Oidomort was evacuated on the day of declaration. The battles started immediately. Originally the Ardenjostan government planned only to occupy a strip of land 100 km from Ardenjostan territory, to prevent missile damages, but soon it was clear, that the military regimé of Bexhas must be overthrown. These revised plans came to force on September 14. Ardenjost occupied Habgos on September 29. After that, the progress was slow but steady. The Ardenjostan troops reached the outskirts of Bexhasi capital, Jakauma, on April 12, and the whole city was completely under control by April 24. The military regimé had moved to southern parts of the country, but Ardenjostan troops didn't advance further, staying in the capital to secure the newly installed interim authorities. The war was declared over on April 27. Aftermath The troops are still in the capital, as no elections have been made yet, and Bexhas is in a state of civil war. Furthermore, there has been clues about possible entry of the Republic of Gantuma against the newly-installed government. The war and the possibility of escalation of a regional conflict has come up in Ardenjostan municipal elections of 2006 as the rise of the Patriotic Nationalists in any other but southern municipalities. Trivia During the war, Ardenjostan troops found out, that Bexhasi "mad" scientists had successfully engineered rabbits with photosynthesis. As of May 2006, the rabbits inhabit a region from Markkes, Ardenjost to Nachuma, Bexhas, as well as from Matramakha, Bexhas to Janamu, Japile. Category:20x UniverseCategory:Events